Heartful Tekken
by ChenChong91
Summary: Sequel to Devil Twins. What if after Devil Jin defeated Azazel, the monster was revived? Lots of romance and character involvement in this story until the endings of most characters in my Tekken 6 endings!


Sequel to Devil Twins…

During the events of fighting Azazel, there has been three way love or triangle love between Xiaoyu, Asuka Kazama and Jin Kazama. Before fighting Azazel who had awakened, Jin Kazama did something unreversible…as Azazel's remains were recollected automatically and transformed into Golden Azazel and was revived after Devil Jin had defeated it.

Azazel stood somewhere in the temple, on a huge ground, surrounded by stones and rocks. The dark moon shone on Azazel's eyes but it paid no heed to the light. Once he had defeated everyone, he will rule the world by destroying it first.

It will extinguish all the lights in the world, leaving it in eternal darkness...

"This one day is too slow..." commented Azazel as it dozed off for the night.

Jin sat in his room, holding a picture of Asuka and her mother. He then looked for a picture of himself and his mother but couldn't found it.

"Darn..." Jin broke the picture holder and it revealed another photo.

Unknown and his mother, as well as baby Jin in his mother's arms.

"!!!" Jin became alarmed at the sight and quickly got a picture holder and place the two pictures separated. He then leave the two pictures in the room. He decided to go sleep and lay on the bed.

He dreamt of a strange dream, a world where everyone is happy. He, Xiaoyu and Asuka building a new family together...It was a weird and can never happen in real life...

Jin Kazama couldn't hold it any longer. He asked himself, does he really love Xiaoyu and Asuka? Maybe he does... family love...perhaps. He got off his bed and headed straight for Lars.

"Lars, after these are over. Are you thinking the same thing I am?" said Jin while pointing his finger over his lips.

Alisa followed Jin to where Lars was and nodded her head as Jin asked Lars the strange question. Could he be thinking of starting a family?

Meanwhile, Alexander, the mysterious youth who did not talk about his past, can be found outside of the place almost everyone seemed to be taking refuge at. With that he stared right at the full moon above, as he placed his right hand close to it from his the view of his eyes.

"Soon..." muttered Alexander to himself, before he clenched his hand into a fist which covered the full moon entirely from where his eyes could see.

"I never had the time to think about it. I'll take Alisa on a journey to let her see the world more." Stated Lars. "I might hand over the rebel army to you…Jin, if you are alive. If not, leave things to me."

"Thank you…" said Jin.

"My dad is coming to Cairo tomorrow. I can sense it." Rhima says

"Really..." Bob said.

"Yes..."

"Rhima, I was wondering but. Your father accepts me to be your boyfriend. Is it okay..." Bob smiled.

"Really, did he told you." she says shocking.

"Yes, it's because I don't want to be chased by my fan girls anymore. I just want to have my life as a sensation." Bob said sadly.

"I see... You seem to look like what I did in college." she says.

"When it comes to Jin, I felt for him he is really going to end up like this."

"It's okay, Rhima." Bob said as he gets closes to her. "Tomorrow the day of the final battle, Let's watch this."

"Sure..." she says as she starts to blush on him.

"You know what, I started to think of you when you were at my private gym. You seems perfect." Bob smiled.

"Yeah... I felt my heart keeps beating."

"Rhima, I'm falling in love with you. I'm not joking. You want me to become slim right and here I am." Bob said blushing.

"Oh yes...I like you, Bob." she says blushing to him.

"I love you, Rhima..." said Bob.

Both were staring as they have a first kiss. Then afterwards, they kiss passionately.

"Bob, let's get some sleep, all right." she says stopping him.

"Right, let's do that again after this final battle is over." Bob said as he asleep.

Rhima can't sleep in the night as she goes to find Lars. When she found him, he is talking to Jin.

_"Those two are still awake?"_.

Wang appeared out of nowhere and approached Jin. Jin seemed a lot surprised when he saw the old chinese man.

"Your great grandfather and i were friends. He had rested in peace since you defeated me and him as well. Well done sonny." smiled Wang.

Baek was looking for Hwoarang when he ran off with some girls. He was angry so he came to Egypt to look for Jin. He arrived at the temple and readied his stance.

"Alright time to rest here and look for Jin Kazama tomorrow before daybreak!" said Baek Do San.

Meanwhile from the other side of the world, Lili seemed to have found her way inside of an unknown laboratory. There were robotic parts lying here and there, as she silently grumbled upon seeing such a mess. However he continued to silently sneak deeper into the laboratory, before she noticed a couple of familiar faces.

"This must be...the prototype JACK-6." said Lili to herself, as she seemed to be standing beside a deactivated JACK-6 prototype unit. Then just as she was about to walk onward, she bumped right into a scientist with blond hair who seemed to be wearing a lab coat and glasses.

The scientist fell over, however Lili quickly helped her back up. The former accepted it, and got back up. "W-Who are you?" asked the scientist in a rather fearful manner, however Lili waved her hands in reassurance and smiled at the scientist.

"I am Lili Rochefort, and...you must be Jane." introduced Lili, in which the identified Jane nod in return. "I am...but, how did you manage to find my laboratory? Even Mr. Mishima and G-Corporation would not have known where I am." mentioned Jane, however before she could say anything else Lili took out a tracking device and showed it to her.

"Amazing..." muttered Jane, as she looked at the tracking device in awe. "The technology behind this tracking device must be of a high calibre, if it's able to even track down my location." commented Jane, which made Lili laugh merrily.

"Miss Jane, I don't know if you are in a position to make such a decision, but...would you like to work for Vertex Alliance instead?" asked Lili, in which surprised Jane for a moment. "Vertex Alliance? The company that specialises in the field of nanotechnology?" asked Jane in awe, as if she was impressed upon hearing the name of that company.

"I understand, if you are in no position to resign from G-Corporation. But, my fiance...son of the head of Vertex Alliance, is planning something...something which we need your help. We can't just specialise in nanotechnology anymore, and instead expand on that." said Lili, and with that she had begun to explain something to Jane in great detail through whispering.

"..." said Jin back at the temple ground. "It all began when my father's war with the devil. It should be he who ends this. But...I don't want to see my father's face again. For that..."

Asuka appeared out of nowhere again because she was still mad at Jin.

"Don't say that! You are still families! My Kazama family taught me to value family values the most!" Asuka gave Jin a tight slap on his cheek to wake him up.

"Sorry...Asuka. Perhaps I am wrong. Perhaps the devils can be erased...through the ray of light." said Jin as he pointed to the moon.

"The sun reflected its light toward the moon. So I say that the moon loves the sun as well as rely on it. If we hope to defeat the darkness, we must have the sun and the moon together. I am the sun, as well as you, Lars. Asuka, will you be my moon?" asked Jin.

"What?! Don't talk to me about Science! Just come back alive! I will tell Xiaoyu that you are on a LONG journey! I want to see you again by then!" said Asuka as she shed tears.

Jin wiped off Asuka's tears because he felt attached to her as well as Xiaoyu.

"I plan to find my mother first. Then I will start a family...if I am still alive. Lars and Rhima, what would you do if you found out you only have a day left to live?" asked Jin curiously.

Alisa raised hand immediately.

"I think I would go on a holiday and help make the world a better day! I would like Lars to come with me because I want to be selfish that day!  
Jin simply smiled.

"For you, Alisa, I expect a day spent with Lars. Well it is impressive. It actually surprise me."

Jin then gave a small not so loud laugh.

"For me, I hate if someone like you to be sacrifice. It's just like uncle Keiya when he dies during the time rescuing me." she says crossing her arms as she raise her hand.

"My brother is always protecting me from harm. I'm going back as a teacher after this stupid day even I'm such a big brain."

Rhima knows of her concern especially Jin is still looking for his mother Jun.

"To tell you the truth, I sense your mother is going back to your father that you don't want to see his face. After she flew away with Lei in the jet. Just to be with that man." she explains.

"I know it's hard for you to find her. But you still have a chance. It's not good if you did sacrifice yourself. But what if someone will see you motionless."

Rhima begins to cry...

"After all they think of you are dead..." she cries.

"My mother? With my father? How could they...Have they forgotten that the fact that I WAS A MISTAKE?!" Jin slammed his fist to a nearby wall.

He is very frustrated now.

"I cannot promise anything now. I want to live...so that I can find my mother...and kill her...She cannot be allowed to live as a devil. I am sure this was what she wanted..." cried Jin.

Asuka smiled sweetly before giving Jin her warmest embrace. Jin could felt her body warmth against his. They hugged each other before their lips touched each other. They then slowly began kissing and felt their lips entangled into one. They wished that this moment could last forever. This warm feeling... Jin stopped kissing and pulled Asuka away.

"I'll be back..." said Jin.

Asuka nodded and decided to spend her last moment with Jin.

Jin has strengthened his resolution. He will now try his hardest to live after tomorrow.

"I know it's not good for you, Jin. But, you can't kill your beloved mother like that." she says sadly while he leaves.

Rhima felt sad when she heard he plans to kill his own mother Jun who became the devil to go along with Kazuya.

_"If you still want to find her. Then, you must find her someplace where she and Kazuya flew away."_

"Rhima..."

_"Brother?"_

Jun Carlo's spirit appears to tell Rhima about Jin's wrong motive.

"I guess Jun made her decision is to go with Kazuya that Jin doesn't want to see him anymore. But I don't think he can't kill his loving mother. It will be a unlikely family if he did." Jun Carlo says sadly.

_"You were right..."_

Jin tightened his fist as he clenched it. He gave a short not so loud yell.

"I don't know what I should do...I want to find a way...A way to erase devil gene...and contain it somewhere.." said Jin. That reminded Asuka.

"Jin...There is a heart inside Azazel that absorb Devil genes...Perhaps if we can get it...then contain every Devils' genes..." suggested Asuka.

"I can't allow you to do that..." said Unknown. who had come to stop them.

"Our strength may prove too much for you!" said Jin and Asuka at the same time.

"Muhahaha...Come...Devil Twins..." smiled Unknown.

Jin and Asuka punched Unknown a few time before kicking her down and then was about do deal the final blow to the devil inside her when Unknown embraced Asuka... She started to transfer her devil gene Asuka who just cried in pain. Unknown returned to normal human as she lay on the ground unconscious.

The evilness lies within Asuka, "her hot temper", her vengeance for the person who hurt her father and Jin Kazama whom she met during the King of iron fist touranment 5. Devil gene slowly consumed Asuka as she screamed. She tried to control the Devil using her power but she can't. The Transformation is taking place as she screamed.

Devil marks and symbols appeared on Asuka's body exactly in the same position as they appeared on Devil Jin's body. Black wings slowly emerged from the back of Asuka as her head began to grow horns. However, something mysterious happened, the black wings began to glow as they turned white. Perhaps, Asuka's good heart, her sense of justice, and Jun's blood flowing within her veins, allowed her to suppress the evilness in her heart.

She looked at Jin Kazama who just stared at her, in a state of shock.

"No...not you...Asuka Kazama!!!" screamed Jin who just charged at Asuka.

"Jin Kazama!!!" replied Devil Asuka as she clashed with Jin Kazama.

"This isn't good. This sense I had right now." she says sensing.

Rhima sensed something not right as her brother's spirit tells her.

"Rhima, you better hurry... It looks like Jin is in trouble right now." Jun Carlo says.

"All right..." she says as she follows where Jin and Asuka left.

As she arrives, she sees Jin who is now fighting against Devil Asuka.

"What the hell!!! Asuka became a devil." she says unhappily.

"I got to help him I hope brother is with me."

Heihachi was watching the whole talk about family safely from a far distance. Not one of these people liked me. Being surrounded by his worst enemies was not a very good position.

_So I have another grandchild on the way. That child may work to my advantage in the future. I could use an ally._

Hearing everything about Azazel...

_Maybe I should capture such a creature...It's powerful. More powerful than the Devil and Ogre._

Heihachi had to smirk as he secretly called some resources.

_Also, we have to locate the newest member of our wonderful family. HEH HEH_

Lee approached Heihachi Mishima quietly and then scared him from behind by giving off a short BOO!

"Don't even think about calling reinforcements yet, my dear father. Our priority is to defeat Azazel first..."

Lee then grabbed Heihachi's device to call resources while Leo appeared behind the old geezer.

"Don't even think about interfering with the fight." said both of them at once.

Hehaichi Mishima was then caught offguard as Leo tripped him and then Lee did triple kick to Hehaichi and knocked him off the cliff.

"Byebye!" smiled Lee as he waved his hands.

"CURSE YOU ALL!!!" shouted Hehaichi before his voice turned into silent

-------------  
Jin and Devil Asuka continued clashing blows. Jin could not take it any longer. He transformed into Devil Jin and continued the fight. Jin took Devil Asuka's blow while he returned it.

Devil Asuka fired laser while Devil Jin fired another, hitting both of them at once. They growled...

"Die cousin..." said both of them at once.

Devil Jin kicked Devil Asuka in the shin but she then kicked his balls. Both yelled in pain as they continued blows for blows...

until....

Wang and Baek appeared.

"We are trying to sleep! Our old body couldn't take this loudness any longer!" both of them spoke at once.

Wang face palmed Devil Jin into unconsciousness while Baek does a triple kick to Asuka's body, leaving her in unconsciousness state as well. Wang and Baek then placed them together as they slept together for the first night.

"Let get the woman who did this." suggested Wang.

"Yeah..." replied Baek.

Wang then forced Unknown to regain her devil gene power before returning to sleep with Baek.

"Hey what are you two doing?" she asks Wang and Baek as she arrives.

Rhima sees both of them sleep together and seeing the unconscious Kazama cousins.

_"Great those individuals still getting beat up. Now I see these two cousins are in their devil state."_

"Ugh... This is not good. I got to get each of them to wake up." she says as she grabs Unknown as she puts it on the Temple when she awakens.

After that, Rhima felt uneasy as she goes back. Then, she sees an the unconscious Devil Jin.

"I hope he will return to normal. He is just like my brother his time." she says as she goes asleep with him who is unconscious.

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu, in her school uniform, and Panda were just arriving from the helicopter. She immediately jumps out and screams Jin's name.

Jin heard Xiaoyu's scream and he woke up immediately. He found Asuka Kazama sleeping beside him. He doesn't has any true feelings for her except family love. He got up and yelled at the top of his voice.

"Who set me up?! I remember Asuka turning devil! Oh no!" Jin in his panicked state tried to zip open Asuka's clothes to find no devil marks on her.

Asuka then punched Jin in the face as she woke up. She found her clothes zipped open, revealing part of her body. She flew into a temporarily mad rage.

"Jin...HOW COULD YOU SEE MY BODY?! I did wear bras but…" screamed Asuka as her face turned redder, because of rage and embarrassment.

"Wait...Asuka, you might turn into Devil!" explained Jin.

"Yes...I am a devil...A raging one! YOU ARE THE DEVIL. DEVIL PERVERT!" exclaimed Asuka as she throw a wind fist punch at Jin, sending him clashing into the wall beside Lars and Alisa.

He saw Xiaoyu coming toward him because of all the noise. He began to panick even more. Asuka is approaching him to deal more punishment as she zipped close her clothes, with her eyes shooting daggers at him. Xiaoyu is approaching from behind, looking as innocent as ever.

"Oh god, what a night..." muttered Jin.

Alisa quickly took Lars to safety as he is talking through his commu.

"Let have Jin settle his own love triangle problem..." said was always with Jin.

"Oh, Okay. Sure." Said Lars as he got ready to leave.

Jin quickly grabbed hold of Xiaoyu and hugged her, allowing his body warmth to travel to her body. He allowed the tears to drop and tickle on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Xiao. I tried to two time you and Asuka. I am going to perish tomorrow , so please find yourself another man. My meaning of "perish" is that I will go on a long journey and may never come back. However...I will try my best to come back for you and Asuka."

Asuka's rage was calmed as she saw the warm hearted embrace. She cried as tears also began to dwell and water up her eyes. Jin then grabbed hold of her and embraced Asuka as well as Xiaoyu.

"You two are my moon. I am the sun that is going to disappear tomorrow. Please find yourself another sun to love and rely on."

"Jin, let go of me!" the Chinese girl shouted as she breaks away. "How could you do this to me? I didn't try to help you just to find out you were cheating! With your own relative!?"

She backs away shaking her head. Her knees are shivering. Her arms are held together. She makes an attempt to run away.

Xiaoyu looks up at the temple and rushes inside. She had knew Jin was inside, but she didn't expect Asuka to be there. She stared at them, together. She covered her mouth as she mistook them for doing something else. Tears were starting to water up her eyes.

Jin then grabbed hold of Xiaoyu's hand as he seemed a lot sadder than usual.

Asuka couldn't take it any longer. She began to cry and turned into a sobbing mess as she embraced Xiao.

"Please forgive us..." said Asuka as she is going to disclose Jin's departure from the world...

"No...Don't say it!" screamed Jin as he tried to gag Asuka's mouth by placing his hand over her mouth. Asuka tried to struggle and elbowed Jin in the face, forcing him to release his hold.

"JIN IS GOING TO DIE TOMORROW!" Asuka finally let this news out of her heart. She can felt her burden of keeping secret getting lesser and lesser...

Xiaoyu hated to hear that. As much as she loved Jin, her heart was crushed by the very words. She wanted to run, but she's too emotional to. Instead she falls to her knees and covered her face.

Jin then walked away coolly and calmly as he let Asuka continued to embrace and hug Xiaoyu. He knew he had hurt them deeply but if he was gone, it would be better for them as well. That's what he thought, he didn't think that he living would be the best gift for both of them.

He then called Nina Williams and Eddy to ride on a small plane to take those men of Heihachi. They arrived shortly and jumped into the helicopter and with short fight, Nina killed the men taking Lars's bride captive and Eddy knocked one of them out.

Eddy pulled the poor man's collar.

"Did Heihachi do this?!"

He saw the man nodded his head, and Eddy finished him off with a beat down to his face, blood appearing all over the man's face as he rested in peace.

"Good job." praised Nina.

"Heh, thanks. I better get back to Christie soon."

"Be safe and godspeed!" said Jin to his commu as he walked on.

"Yes sir." said Nina, who had heard of Anna betrayal. She pitied her that she had chosen the wrong side and Nina has been well treated by Jin Kazama.

The Tekken Force took care of Hehaichi men no problems until Jin is ready to face Azazel with Lars, Alisa and Alexander.

Hehaichi Mishima climbed back up and ambushed Lee and Leo by knocking them off guard with ELECTRIC WIND GOD FIST x 6 for each person.

Leo took the blow for Lee and then for herself. She coughed out some blood from her mouth and knelt on the ground in pain. Her wounds have opened up again.

"Lee...we can't beat this monster yet..." cried Leo as she crutched to her wounds.

Lee has to do something so he has to make up a lie or something. That's right! He noticed a presence which appeared to be Raven and Dragunov during the attack on Azazel.

"Sorry, pops. But Russian forces led by a an White angel of death Dragunov and the mysterious African ninja Raven have their eyes on Azazel as well. You don't want this place to be an all out war...did you?"

Lee does a feint kick to Heihachi then runs and grabs Leo. They run away before Lee takes out another controller and exploded the area around Heihachi.

"See you again, pops. If you can make it out alive like Honmaru."

Lee noticed that Leo is unconscious again.

"Darn...don't just abandon me yet. I still need you..." cried Lee.

"I won't...We are friends..." said Leo as she barely woke up.

"I'll get you the best treatment. It's a promise!" said Lee.

"Thanks..." Leo then went into unconsciousness again.

Azazel was dead asleep as it was tired from all the fighting and his recent awakening does not help this either.

Jin then finally got in close range behind Heihachi.

"Got you, Grandpa!" Jin sounded very excited and quite evil at the same time as he grabbed Heihachi's hand and does a full 360 degree swing and tossed him out of the temple.

"Goodbye, Baka(Idiot)." smiled Jin. "Thanks Alexander for showing me how to do this move."

Lee then showed a good sign of a thumb up as he had placed Leo in a safe place where she could rest until her wounds completely recovered.

Alisa leapt to behind Heihachi as he flew. She float in air while using her jet pack. She kept firing rockets at Heihaichi's back for 40 times before separating her arms to reveal laser guns. She then fired lasers at Heihaichi's back for 50 times, sending blood, pains and cries all over his body.

She watched as Heihachi fell into a hole upon impact. She then threw her head three times into the whole as they exploded and regenerated quickly.

"Wow...worse near-death than Kazuya..." commented Alisa as she ignored his presence and went back to join Jin.

"Good job." said Jin.

Lee threw another thumb up.

Jin then summoned Lars, Alisa and Alexander as he dismissed his men and women

"Alisa, reveal the plan." said Jin.

"Yes. Alexander for his superior counter attack skills will attack Azazel head on. Lars will back him up. I will attack Azazel from long range. Mr Kazama will attempt to find Azazel's heart and grabbed it and killed Azazel at the same time." explained Alisa.

"Any question?" asked Jin.

"Okay...Xiao...I am sorry we kept this from you. I have a plan to save Jin...No... I mean eliminate all the devil gene after Jin's sacrifice. Come and talk to me when you are ready." said Asuka as she left Xiao alone and went to spend time alone as well. She needed to think clearly how to save Jin.

Thinking wasn't her specialty but it is worth a try, she thought. There must be a way to eliminate all devil genes but to do so...

------------  
Nina and Eddy smiled while watching Heihachi's mad face.

"Looks like your plan is..." Eddy pointed to Heihachi

"EPIC fail!" said Nina as she continued Eddy's line.

-------------  
Baek went to sleep but he noticed one of the soldiers LOOK like Hwoarang. He quickly got up and tapped his shoulder.

"Is that you? Hwoarang? I been looking for you! Now get back to training before your fight with Jin!"

Baek readied his stance.

--------------  
Wang could not sleep as he found his time is up slowly...He had become old and senile lately...especially after the blow of his dear friend Jinpachi's death. He wandered around and found Xiaoyu.

"Xiaoyu ah...The moon is bright today. Is supper ready? I like your cookings."

Xiaoyu broke off with Asuka as she said she needed some time alone. Asuka understood and allowed her to do so. Wang then approached Xiaoyu while she is alone.

Xiaoyu ignored Wang who came to ask her if there was something wrong with her because she think that how could an old chinese man like him know anything about love?

Later, Xiaoyu was sitting in bed in a tent reserved for her. She may still be mad at Jin, but she places her faith in Asuka to make Jin survive. She stares at a high school picture of her, Panda, and Jin. A teardrop falls on Jin's face in the picture.

Panda's outside guarding the tent. She was wondering why Xiaoyu was melancholic, fore the girl never told her what really happened.

----------

Hwoarang and Katrina make an attempt to sneak inside the temple, when Baek appeared from behind and tapped Hwoarang on the shoulder. They were shocked as Baek nodded and smiled at them. He proceed to give them a beating of their lives before pulling their collar and their bodies away from the temple…

----------

Alexander listened to what Alisa had to say, and nod in acknowledgment when Jin talked. "No questions." said Alexander.

Xiaoyu decided to look for Asuka who told her that if they could grab the heart of Azazel before Jin does...

Nina and Eddy appeared and put chloroform over their mouth and took them to the Mishima base in the nearby city and locked them up in a room.

"Sorry, but Jin has figured out your plan." said Nina as she slammed the door and locked it.

Xiaoyu and Asuka woke up to desperately attack the door, to no avail.

Baek decided to spar with Hwoarang and Katrina until daybreak. He managed to beat both of them down before going to the temple to check on this monster called Azazel.

Wang left after saying his piece and went to look for Azazel, the monster Jinpachi had told him about and to eliminate for him.

It is now daybreak. The Tekken fighters watched as the sun raised slowly... It was so romantic, but this could be the last sun that raises up.

Azazel has awakened, more powerful as it turned into GOLDEN Azazel by absorbing the heat rays of the sun. It looked for Lars, Alisa, Alexander and Jin.

"Come at me!" Azazel threw few spikes on the ground at them. Alisa immediately flew to the sky and barraged Azazel with rockets, while Jin turned into Devil Jin and fired laser to blast the spikes into pieces.

"Muhahahaha! I am the devil that will end all devils!" laughed Devil Jin.

"A Devil? Perfect...I will take your power and used it for myself!" declared Azazel.

"If you can. Jinpachi has failed and so will you!" said Devil Jin as he fired larger laser thanks to Devil Asuka's training with him. Devil Jin then stepped back while charging his DEMON SPEAR FULL POWER, **in style similar to charging a Kamehameha from Dragonball Z.**

Azazel counter attacked with similar amount of laser.

"Futile...Jinpachi is a failure, so are you!" said Azazel. It turned its attention to Lars and Alexander.

Alexander was aware of Azazel's supernatural capabilities, and because of that he took caution when facing the creature. With that he circled the giant and waited for a chance to strike.

Lars had never faced a foe quite like Azazel; the monster was so large he didn't even know where to strike first. He saw Alexander already circling it; Lars gets into his fighting stance and waits for the youth to attack.

Azazel saw Alexander's movement.

"Interesting..."

Azazel threw a double tail whips at Alexander's legs and then punched him three times using his gigantic claws.

Alexander was able to jump backwards and evade the double tail whips, before he anticipated the punches and avoided them until the third one came right at him.

From there he grabbed ahold of the gigantic claw hand with both his hands, and held onto it tightly. "Lars, now!" called out Alexander, as he provided the opportunity for Lars to deal some damage to Azazel.

Once Alexander grabs onto Azazel's claw, Lars runs forward a slams his electrified fist into the creature's back. After the attack connects he jumps and uses the spikes on Azazel's back to aid his ascension. He clasps his hands together and smashes them down on it's head.

Azazel was able to block Alisa's half amount of rockets when Alexander grabbed its claw. It struggled to tear off his hold by using another claw to swipe Alexander off.

Its's defense is broken as Lars's hits connected, leaving the golden Azazel whelped in pain.

Alisa decided to fired all her remaining rockets until...

"click...click...Rockets run out." Alisa's computer reported. She cursed and separated her arms to reveal laser guns and continue firing all the lasers at Azazel.

Azazel's life bar drop to 1/4 as all the lasers hits its body, head and legs. It screamed in pain.

"YOU INSOLENT...FOOLS!" Azazel fired a LARGE laser aiming at everyone, including Devil Jin.

"No...Jin!" screamed Alisa as she flew higher to avoid the laser.

Devil Jin simply smiled as he continued charging and flew to the sky to avoid the laser and continuing charging.

"Whew...Jin is like a black angel!" praised Alisa.

*plays FF7: Crisis Core Seporith's theme, One winged angel in background.

Lars jumps down from Azazel's head and lands behind it. He rolls out of the way to dodge the laser. The creature had it's back exposed to him; he charges his fists and tears through it's back with a Rising Force uppercut.

Alexander, however, saw the incoming claw and instead jumped up high to land right on top of the other claw. Once he did that he rushed upwards and leapt right at the creature's back to only perform a powerful kick to the spinal area.

Azazel endured the damage caused by Lars and Alexander. Alisa runs out of ammo and decided to defend Devil Jin. She flew to in front of Devil Jin who screamed,

"It's ready! Gimme a good position! Locate its heart!" said Devil Jin.

"Yes sir!" Alisa then scanned Azazel's body to reveal its heart but this takes time.

"HURRY!" screamed Devil Jin.

Azazel smiled at the futile struggle. He simply stared at the bright burning sun, which gave him power to fight on.

Azazel's health returned to 1/2.

"Eclipse!!!" yelled Devil Jin.

"Got it! Black bombs!" Alisa threw two black bombs in Lars's and Alexander's hands.

"Throw them into its eyes!" commanded Alisa.

Azazel continued staring at the Sun, and it saw the black bombs. It quickly used its tail whip to defend itself by trying to swiping off Alexander and Lars.

_"It's getting its energy from the sun!"_

Lars catches one of Alisa's bombs then leaps over the incoming tail. He lands then hurls the explosive into Azazel's left eye.

Alexander quickly catched the black bomb and leapt up high to dodge the incoming tail, where he was able to throw the object right at Azazel's eyes. Once that happened he landed back onto the ground, and waited to anticipate would happen next.

The black bombs exploded, but instead of blinding Azazel with light, it blinded it with DARKNESS.

Azazel's health decreased back to 1/4. It screamed and thrashed about in pain.

"MY EYES!? Nooo!" screamed Azazel, as it summoned its maximum laser to fire it at everywhere, damaging the temple as well. It then sensed someone...calling for it.

It was Unknown! Azazel quickly grabbed her and place her into its heart. It absorbed the devil gene power of Unknown and its health returns back to 1/2.

It then opened its eyes to reveal everything, light and darkness included.

"Thank you, Unknown." smiled Azazel.

"You...fool..." said Unknown who then shook the heart to Alisa's scanning system.

Alisa detected the heart area and pointed to its location.

"THERE!" yelled Alisa.

"Got it!" said Devil Jin as he rushes at Azazel at maximum speed...

"Thank you, Jin." said Unknown.

Devil Jin's FULL POWERED DEMON SPEAR penetrated both Unknown's body and Azazel...

Azazel began to scream and yell in pain as it throw out Unknown. Unknown motionless body fell into Steve Fox's hand.

"C'mon, let treat her immediately!" said Marshall Laws and Paul Phoenix.

Steve nodded and they quickly got Unknown to safety to nearest hospital. Unknown's devil gene has been absorbed and she is just a regular Mishima...

Meanwhile Devil Jin salvaged and enjoyed the moment of tasting and feeling Azazel's blood.

"Any last word?" asked Jin.

"YOU WILL ALL PERISH SOMEDAY!!! CURSE YOU!" screamed Azazel as its heart is taken out in the form of a dark orb. Azazel body began to glow but it is not dead yet!

"HIYAH!" screamed Baek as he appeared out of nowhere and launch a flying taek kuan do super kick to Azazel.

"Ni hoo!" said Wang who elbow punched Azazel's gut.

Azazel's body to shake, vibrate as it turned into dust slowly and washed away by the wind.

"My time is up..." muttered Wang as he fell dead on the ground. His body is motionless and cold.

Xiaoyu and Asuka finally broke through the door and arrived at the temple. Xiaoyu began to sob at Wang's death. Before his death, he is glad that he had left something valuable to the living. The reason to live. Right Moral Values. Guidance to future...etc.

"No...I ...am..sorry, old Wang... Sorry...WAHH..." cried Xiaoyu as she took Wang's body and ran off.

"Jin!!! DON'T DIE!" Asuka's voice echoed through Devil Jin's mind as he held on the to the orb triumphantly. He felt happy and glad as the orb absorbed his devil gene. Black wings, devil marks, horns disappeared in a shone of light as Normal Jin is back forever.

"Asuka...Sorry..." Jin then lay unconscious on the ground.

"Goodbye, everyone." thought Jin before he fell to the ground.

The orb rolled into Zafina's hands as she took it. She quickly ran away before anyone caught her. She placed the dark orb in an unknown place, hoping to lure the rest of the devil genes hosts.... and the dark orb is guarded by herself.

Baek lay unconscious on the ground. Hwoarang and Katrina caught up to him. They cried and sobbed as they thought he is dead but Baek suddenly leapt up.

"Let go! The place is collapsing!" said Baek as he runs down the stairs.

"Master! Wait for me... JIN YOU BETTER BE ALIVE!!!" cried Hwoarang as he wanted a rematch. Jin heard him as he fell to the ground.

The rest of the people respected Jin's last wishes and left him. They all escaped the place, but JUST before the entire place collapsed into ruins. Asuka ran back and embraced Jin.

The ruins collapsed onto Asuka and Jin as they disappeared from the trace of being alive...

"Jin Kazama is dead... The orb is stolen..." said Raven. He then boarded his jet plane and rushed off to next mission location.

Dragunov found something strange about Devil Jin's death. He decided to send some search party to find him, as this person is more interesting than the orb...

Alisa then turns to Alexander.

"Jin is dead." said Alisa sadly. "I haven't lost my purpose for being here...right?"

Kazuya saw on television that the whole temple fell into ruins...

"Jin...your sacrifice will not be in vain! Muhahaha!!! Even though most of my able men and women!! LEFT ME!" growled Kazuya as he thrashed his own office.

When Alexander turned to look at Alisa, he gave her a smile. Now that Azazel is dead and with Jin out of the way, he can move forward with his intentions. "Of course not, Alisa. Your purpose will never end...not with what I have in store for this world." said Alexander, and with that he beckoned for Alisa to follow him.

With that the both of them left Egypt, as the black jet came flying down for Alexander to enter. "Follow me, Alisa!" called out Alexander, before the black jet close it's window and flew up into the sky.

With that he took out a familiar looking device, as he smirked upon looking at it. "It begins..." said Alexander to himself, as he turned to look at the collapsing temple before he could no longer see it. "Thank you, Jin Kazama...for paving the way to begin my plan." added Alexander, before he clicked the device's red button.

'Soon...very soon, the world will shake again. All for the greater good.' thought Alexander to himself.

Lars watches the temple collapse before him. This was what Jin wanted, so he didn't make an attempt to save him before the temple walls caved in on him. He didn't expect Asuka to run in at the last second, no ordinary human would be able to survive being crushed by stones that weighed a ton.

Lars had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time that he saw his nephew. His family was well known for coming back to life when everyone thought they were dead...

He hears an aircraft approaching, he looks over and finds Alexander and Alisa getting into a black jet. The android couldn't serve a dead master, maybe she found another purpose with Alexander..?

With Azazel gone, Lars set his mind back to the signal that Sylvia warned him about. They didn't have very much time left...

Mike had taken a large majority of the rebel's firepower, in Japan at least, Lars still had plenty in Europe. Since Jin was out of the picture, they had nothing to rebel against. They still had military equipment and supplies to spare, why not put it to good use? During the war, Lars and Tougou had been discussing plans for their company Yggdrasil, stationed in Northern Europe. He would use their headquarters as a place for the remaining Rebellion members to stay. All that was left for his soldiers to do was destroy G Corporation....

ina decided to resign from the Mishima Zaibatsu. She went to the Violet Systems, owned by Lee. She met Anna and the two decided to reconcile for now. They played pool with Lee as the bartender in the drinking section of the company. Leo is seen working with Lee as his business partner. She can opened bottles quickier than Lee and juggled them very well. She has lots of admirers and she is thinking of getting a boyfriend. NOT LEE of course.

Nina and Anna punched and pwned a poor man with lizard green hairstyle. They smiled as Lee gave a thumb up.

-------

Christie and Eddy, who also resigned, went to the hospital to visit Christie's father and Eddy's master. Jin's recent new medical treatment has allowed him to recover completely. He felt as though he was young again and began to train in Laughter and joy with Eddy and Christie... He suggested that Eddy and Christie should get married and THEY AGREED!!!

-------

Ganryu and Juila decided to try to date each other again. Ganryu is happy of course. Juila decided to give him a chance and brought him to see the rest of the world.

-------

Ling Xiaoyu hasn't forgotten Jin. She still prayed in her heart that she will see him someday. She now studied hard in school and aced every exam. She hoped Asuka is with her now...

-------

Baek and Hwoarang and Katrina continued sparing and training in Taek Kuan Do until Baek said they could graduate from his training. The training is hard, tough but worth it. Hwoarang smiles at the thought of facing NORMAL Jin again.

-------

Marshall Laws, Paul Phoenix and Steve Fox each got a huge sum of money. They all decided to pay their debts first then donated the money to charity. They laughed and make merry everyday.

-------

Yoshimitsu and Bryan, who had all resigned from Mishima Zaibatsu continued chasing after each other in darkness, hoping to kill each other one day... Yoshimitsu sword returned to normal after witnessing Azazel's death... Bryan still is as crazy as ever, going to random battlefield and creating chaos.

-------

The ninja Fuma is seen with Bryan...as they both created chaos on the battlefield. Yoshimitsu tried to stop them before they got out of control.

-------

Panda decided to give Kuma a chance to date her but decided not to because Kuma is dumb and could not give her the life she wanted. Kuma still tried his hardest to woo Panda.

-------

Mokujin returned to being normal Wooden dummy as Roger Jr found his father and set up a circus show where they demonstrated the exciting power of Kangaroo. Their show is famous and welcomed throughout the world.

-------

Feng Wei died. But his son Chen Feng(his true name is Chen Chong) who respected Feng Wei and changed his name to Feng because he wanted be as famous as him. He sat at his father grave and offered a toast to him.

"See, father? Jin had made the world a better place after all." smiled Chen Feng.

-------

Meanwhile Wang's spirit and Jinpachi's spirit met in the heavens. They laughed and make merry with each other. They offered each other toast of wine.

"This is a fine weather, aya?" asked Wang.

"It is indeed. If only my children are sensible like Jin..." said Jinpachi.

"Ah, the youngsters will sort things on their own. The past generation had paid for their crime here. Let the present and the future be decided by those youngsters!" laughed Wang.

"Yes...Thank you, old Wang." smiled Jinpachi.

"You are also old!" replied Wang.

"Hahaha..." laughed the two of them...

-------

Bob decided to live with Rhima and disbanded his fanclub. He continued to compete in various tournament meeting the likes of Armor King, Marduk, and King.

They had actually reconciled and they even joined in a triple tag team match and won many matches and many cups. Armor King did this to forgive and forget his brother's death. He doesn't want to live in his brother's shadow any longer.

-------

Miguel received a large sum of money. He decided to set up a bar where everyone of all ages can enter. He wanted to do this to honor his family's wishes. He became a boss and earned lots of income and revenue due to popularity. He now got a girlfriend that looked like his sister and married her and started a new family.

-------

Zafina is guarding the door toward the chamber of dark orb. She secretly hope that Kazuya Mishima and the rest of devil genes hosts will come to get it someday...

-------

Kazuya continued to run his G corp and would not rest until he rule the world in honor of his son. He plans to defeat the rebels first...

-------

Heihachi Mishima is alive and went back to his estate to plan to take over the world as well. He successfully gained back control of Mishima Zaibatsu and is searching for able men and women to aid him while cursing: WHERE IS KUMA?

-------

Dragunov and his Russian Troops tried digging out every corner of the ruins of temple, but could not find Jin and Asuka bodies. They got called back to Russia for a very important war meetings...

-------

Raven is seen around the world, using his ninjstu to fulfill his mission. He hoped to see the world in disarray someday so that he can be given more missions. The peace is irritating him for now.

-------

Bruce Irvin opened up another kick boxing gym. He is very famous for becoming a professional kick boxer. He wanted to set up his gym throughout the world and introduced a new style of Kick Boxing to everyone... He smiled as he remembered a child he had rescued back in King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 had grown up and is training under him.

-------

As for Alisa? She went to serve Michael Alexander so that she can fulfil her purpose for living in this world.

-------

Lars Alexandersson went back to his Rebel army and proceed to take over the Mishima Zaibatsu, reforming the whole company as a normal company…He plans to destroy Kazuya Mishima next…

MEANWHILE HUGE SPOILER!!!

After Dragunov's troops left the area...

Jin's fist teared open the ground as he pulled the unconscious Asuka and placed her on the ground. He huff and puff until he caught his breathe. He did a reviving process to Asuka by continuing putting his oxygen into Asuka's lungs. He then pressed her chest to force out sands. (HE IS DOING CPR for god's sake)

He then took her body and revived her and called Xiaoyu to a new far away place where he built a house and lived in peace happily ever after with Xiaoyu and Asuka by his side. Everyone thought Jin is a strange foreigner and allowed him to live on their land; they thought the real Jin is dead.

Jin still wanted to find his mother though... Jun Kazama is at her dollhouse, planning something BIG....

Unknown is resting at Jin's house, as a normal human. She cooked very delicious meals for the family everyday, like a normal Japanese housewife. Her wounds have healed.

Jin's dream has finally come true...

END


End file.
